


strawberries

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Post Timeskip, Worldbuilding, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: There is a myth about freckles in Duscur.





	strawberries

They've grown so much closer after all this time, Ashe thinks to himself . Once they were just two boys timidly exploring themselves and their sexuality sharing shy kisses in dimly lit halls. Five years change you quite a bit, he supposes. Not that he exactly minds - there is such warmth in knowing that you really and truly belong with someone .

"... What're you thinking of?" Dedue quietly whispers as he continues to prune the trees. Dedue loved to garden , especially with Ashe. 

"... You," Ashe flushes as he carefully plucks the strawberries off and puts them in his basket . 

"... I was thinking of you, too," Dedue murmurs, a shy smile on his face as he moved to the large mint bush . 

They remain silent for a second."  
" What were you thinking?" Ashe asks , face red . He sits down next to Dedue on the soil, and Dedue takes it as a clue to set the pruning shears down .

"... Your freckles, and ... home," Dedue sighs .

" Oh? What of it?"

" Well, you see..." He whispers ." My sister had freckles , just as you . Of course, hers were darker ."

" Did she, now?"

" M-hm," he nods ." You know, we have a legend in Duscur. They say that those who bear freckles were kissed by the Sun Goddess." They had different gods in Duscur - another reason to be hated. 

" ... Oh?" A wonderful shade of pink adorns his face .

" Yeah ." His large thumb traces his freckles fondly .  
" Moreso, they say that that means you bear her blessing inside of you - we all do, but you , and all those with freckles , just a little more. That is to say, you have the power to do even more good . It's why many like you were priests back at home."

"... I see," Ashe flushes . Dedue didn't speak of Duscur often. He leans against his palm . " Tell me more?" He encourages .

" ... I didn't truly believe in that, when I was little . When my sister was born, and I saw all the goodness she did... I really thought it was a coincidence . But then..." A smile graces his lips .  
" Then I met you . And I don't think it - I know that the Sun Goddess gave you as the blessing in my life ." 

Ashe tilts his head to kiss the inside of his palm .  
" ... I love you too," he whispers, ever so quiet . "... You're my new home."

" As are you," Dedue smiles . He kisses his head .  
" Let's finish up, alright? And I'll make you a strawberry tart."

" Dedue, you're a saint!"


End file.
